Chosen part 2 of the Guardian series
by Samsas
Summary: It has slept for decades, now it is time to find its new protectors. Side story from the Guardian univers. (AN you need to read Guardian first. Thanks)


**Story Title: Chosen**

Author's Disclaimer: (I don't own the characters/actors or concept from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No copyright infringement on anything is intended. No money is being made from me writing this.)

**Chapter 1 - "Splitting of Paths"**

Elsewhere......

Darkness around, above and below, locked within stone the Seeker has slept. Decades and Century have flowed by, yet something now has changed. Another, another of its kind had come within its realm. Slowly the seeker awakens, has it been so long? The realms have shifted during it long slumber and the gate no longer dwells where it rests. Stretching out its senses it searched......, there finally it fines its. The gate no longer was located on the isle but had shifted to another location over the sea. Yes... the seals still held though badly battered, if the gate was to remain closed new Guardians must be chosen and Tower built.

The ground shuttered under the rubble of a once tall fortress, in the center of the ruins the ground glowed until a fist size rock broke through. Floating in the air the rock crackled and glowed a reddish hue until the rock started to melt, reveling a gold coin the size of a half dollar. The coin floated in the air for a few seconds as if looking around at the remains of its one time home, remembering and finally saying farewell, then vanished.

Giles sat upon the stairs staring at the spot Xander, Willow and Tara had disappeared from over six hours ago. Around him hap-hazardously laid research books upon research books, Nothing! He had searched every possible lead to find out what had happen and how to get them back. Slamming the palm of his hand into the floor he looked at the books accusingly. Wesley and Angel where on there way, the only lead they had was an ancient reference Wesley found in Gaelic, referring to a coin that guarded the gate. This particular form of Gaelic was not one of Wesley's strong points and he was bringing the book over, with the hopes that their combined effort would be able to translate it.

Giles stood abruptly and stride towards the back door as he heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up. He open the door in time to see Angel make his mad dash towards him with a tarp wrapped over his head, keeping any stray bands of sunlight from the alley off of him. Stepping out of the way he curtly invited the vampire in as he waited impatiently for Wesley to reach him. "Is that the book." Nodding Wesley set the worn leather bound book carefully on the table as Giles shut and lock the door behind them. "Yes, for what I could decipher the coin is referenced as some kind of key..."

Angel folded and laid the tarp on top of one of the counters as regarded the two men from the other side of the room. Although Giles had told him he did not hold him responsible for his actions as Angelus, he did not consider him a friend either. His mind wandered to that night 2 years before, gone was the farce of the even tempered librarian/watcher, in his place stood a predator, a alpha wolf protecting his pack. "Angel, although in conscious I can not hold you accountable for your actions as Angelus.. if I ever even expect that you may once again become Angelus" the watchers voice dropped low and as cold as ice "I Will Kill You Myself. Do you understand me." Angel could only nod, for what Giles was telling him was not a threat it was a promise.

In the background Giles and Wesley debated over the translation of some of the words in the ancient text. The sounds of pages being shuffled back and forth in reference books, could be heard as each debated their interpretation. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Angel spun around silently and stared in shock at the floating coin as it drifted towards them. "Umm Giles, did you say it was some type of coin.. about the size of a half dollar?" Irritable at the interruption Giles continued to research the book in front of him and did not look up." "Yes Angel I did." "Giles, Wesley you might want to look at this then" In confusion both x-watchers look up and in the direction Angel is pointing.

Floating in front of Angel no more than 5 feet away was a coin. Each man felt a brush against their minds before a soft multi-toned voice echoed through their thoughts. /You have been chosen, do you accept the call?/

FINI


End file.
